A number of previously known infiltration procedures have been used to produce multicomponent ceramics or ceramic composites. These procedures include: (1) metal-matrix infiltration, (2) melt processing, (3) chemical vapor infiltration (CVI), (4) nitridation, (5) chemically bonded ceramic processing, and (6) ceramic hardening infiltration. All six methods may be used to infiltrate a porous fiber or a previously shaped ceramic particulate matrix or preform. However, the porosity of the initial fiber or preform in these methods often needs to be minimized at the beginning of each process so that the shape of the sintered product does not differ substantially from that of the initial preform.
Also, the prior efforts often rely on multiple-step processing methods that comprise shaping of a filler or preform of ceramic compounds, such as whiskers, fibers or particulates and the infiltration of this compact or bed of ceramic filler by a liquid or molten infiltrant or a gas (CVI). The ceramic body or bed should be sufficiently wettable by the infiltrant and have a certain portion of interconnected open porosity to enable the infiltration to occur by capillarity. The infiltrant may have to be heated or melted a number of times at a high temperature and/or pressure to have sufficient fluidity to infiltrate a compact or the bed of a filler.
Thus, a need exists for a sintering process that can be performed at relatively mild temperature and pressure conditions. Preferably, such process is low in costs, is versatile, and is able to accommodate various materials, reagents, and shapes and sizes of the desired end products.